Akuma no namida (Tears of a deamon)
by Terrezaland
Summary: This story is about deamon families living in human world. There will be a war soon but first they must all get to know each other. Brother VS Sister. Immortal ancestor VS pitiful succubus and more!
1. Chapter 1

Please, let me die.."

Said with a smile on his face the person I' ve ever cared the most. I was standing at the edge of 700m high skyscraper and tightly holding a hand of my older brother who was hanging there like a bag with old garlic which countryside people used against vampires in Middle Age. My tears were falling on my arm flowing down to my borther's hand.

,,This is the best for everyone. This song never lies."

He stabbed a little dagger in my hand and pushed me back. It hurt and by that shock I opened my hand. My last and only family was falling down where you cannot see the bottom. I heard only that violin melody which has been killing him for a long time.

I was just standing there wearing the black scarf which my brother gave and was dancing around me. I let it, I let it fly away, the same direction as my brother has fallen. When I couldn't see the scarf anymore I started to cry and scream, went down to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

Even my butler couldn't save him. My glorious best-friend and servant. But we can't have fun. In our world we must fight to survive and be the pride of our families which will be written in the history and deamon family records.

,,My lady, you will bleed out…"

I heard the voice of my butler and then I woke up.

Again, what kind of dream is this? Why do I have such feelings? I have no idea…I have never seen these people before. But I do remind the melody of the violin. It is strange. I used to hear this melody maybe when I was a little child. It is so beautiful but painful. More you listen to it, more your heart will open and show your true-yourself. Maybe that is why that guy couldn't take it and wanted to die.

,,This means that if you have a pure heart and mind, you cannot see your heart!"

I felt kind of happy that I found such important discovery about the pure or bad heart or soul or whatever this is. I was about to pass my mid-20s and still I was totally lost in my life. Everything's so messed up without any solution or trying to reach any personal target. I've been there and I've seen that…I am just a working person with no dreams. Of course my love life is also messed up so I try to make myself busy with reading, sleeping, cooking or meeting my friends.

I was just lying in my bed and hoping that I could fall asleep one more time but instead of getting more sleepy I had all those complicated thoughts in my mind and that started me to be depressed.

Deep breathe in, long breathe out..one..two..OK. Now I feel little relieved and try to sleep again. I think that it might have taken me 10 minutes to fall asleep again.

I have some strong feelings with my partner, Miki. But not as a lover, but partner which I have strong bond with. We are more like team to kill the bad guys and protect the innocent. Well mostly we just protect the pride of the family. He studies all night long or reads some records. He cannot and he doesn't have to sleep. Only when is full-moon, he disappears and comes back in the early morning. Still I don' t know what kind of deamon he is. He said that he used to have very beautiful fiancé, but he killed her because he didn't know what kind of power he had. Since that time he has been a lonely pilgrim like me. He must be very old but still looks totally fabulous! Well, he says I am quite old too just lost memory, but that's a total bullshit…I think that those dreams have some meanings but that doesn't mean that I am 1000 years old or something like that. He is very cold and strict with everybody. He never smiles and he sucked me in by his dark brown eyes. His hair is silk but strong. He is different from me and I am different from him. Rinrara says that he cares about me a lot that is why he is so cold. I am not sure he never opens to me so I really don't know who he is. I wanna know…

From other royal deamon family, her name is Lilithasha, she says that her father arranged a marriage with Miki. Miki never accepted, but she sometimes acts like they are a couple and that freaks me out. Sometimes we must go for a dinner to her house because her father invites us. She always sits next to him and I am as farther as it can be. She touches him, feeds him, hugs him. He doesn't resist. But he ever let me hug him or he never hugged me. I have been in this household for more than one year now.

,,I cannot accept her! Get rid of her, Miki sama!"

she always blames any of my movement. I am always kind to her and she makes her servant from me.

,,You should shut your cute mouth. Airi is one of the most royal family ever!"

protects me Rinrara all the time.

,,It's fine. I want to finish the book you gave me anyway, Rinrin."

I smiled at my little buddy, took book lying on the table in the right corner of the room and left upstairs for our balcony with view to an old graveyard. I know maybe it sounds creepy, but only there I can calm down and relax.

,,MIKI!"

Rinrara was jumping around him full of anger.

,,Good, she knows her place. In our world everybody hates her kind anyway. Miki sama, let's go for a date. If you would be a good boy, I' ll give you myself."

Lilithasha wanted to kiss him on the cheek but she missed.

,,Lilithasha, please finally understand that I will never accept this marriage. I am nice to you because of your father. Please don't take it wrong. It is getting late I will escort you to your mansion."

He said calmly with no feelings or expression and offered his arm to the young beautiful lady in white. She didn't say anything. Just a sigh and hang on his arm.

I just opened the glass door of our balcony. The fresh air is very nice every time. Doesn't matter if it's cold or hot. Well, I don't like hot weather at all, so I prefer to go out in the evening during summer season. I took a seat in the right corner of the balcony and started to read my book. It was kind of old and forbidden. The human world has changed a lot again. Well, I mean our rules within the human world. I am human but THEY, those weirdos downstairs, say that I am not human.

If I am not human, why there is no butler for me like in my dreams. I wish I had one..he would be nice and kind to me. Stay by my side till the very end…

These things telling me that in my dream I might have been in love with him. I remember that I always had to make over his tie, he was very skillful but regarding his tie…that reminds me that those moments….

,,Sorry about that stupid kid…." Miki appeared all of sudden in the opened glass doors with tea set looking somewhere else but not at me.

,,I don't mind…she does this for you because she…" I wanted to finish my sentence but he put loudly the tea set on the table in the middle of balcony and I looked at him.

Tie?! He is wearing? I've never noticed…! And it is wrong..why does he have a tie when he is unable to….I don't care and continued reading.

,,You don't have to tell me…I am more than aware of what is going on. It's a pain in ass…really sorry, Airi.." said Miki still looking somewhere else than me. I was so surprised, he doesn't call me by my name a lot still I didn't say anything.

,,Just for the record, why did you stare on my tie so much?"

,,No, I didn't …well, it is messed up. Is it on purpose?" finally I looked into his eyes.

,,Hmmm, it is a habit. My lady used to make it over for me. I know actually how to do, but I did it on purpose because she came so close to me always and I could feel her warm and fragrance. Once she is back, she will do for me and I can give myself to her. There are no rules anymore so I am not her servant anymore…" he said while he was also reading a book but in his case some history.

His lady? Did for him? On purpose? To get closer? All these things couldn't leave my mind to concentrate. Then it happened…

I stood up and went to him, I bent down and took his tie into my hands started to make it over. It was so natural and I felt like I've done this so many times. I liked it and I was so close to him. I felt the weak wind of his breath on my hair. When I finished it I put my hands on his chest and looked up. He had so surprised eyes, I had tears in my eyes.

,,I don't know why I…" I started to explain my selfish behavior but he pushed me to his way and hugged me very tight. This was the first time. I cried so many times but he never saw me.

,,Why did you make me wait so long time?..." he whispered into my ears.

,,I have no idea what are you doing or what are you saying." I pushed him aside and ran to my seat again. My heart was beating really fast and strong pressure started to gather in my head.

"やっぱりお前だ。ずっと待ってたけど、お前は嬉しくじゃないみたい。どうした？(So it is you. I have been waiting so long time..what's up? You don't seem to be happy?)"he started to speak in language I' ve never heard but I understood him.

"これはなんなの？誰！？(What is going on and who are you!?)"I started to feel fear but I did my best not to show and just followed him.

"記憶がまだ戻ってないかあ。これで分かると思ったけど。じゃあ、これで絶対分かる。(Still your memory is not back? I thought you would finally understand. So you will understand by this .)"he said and I was getting excited more and more. He came to me and I started to pucker my lips. Just like a little girl waiting for her first kiss. Then I noticed that he was taking off my right shoe! Is he going to..a lot of thoughts on my mind and I loved it more and more! He took off my sock.

"Aah.." I sighed little loud out. He looked at me with a creepy smile and then he started to lightly tickle my feet. I bit my lower lip and my fingers formed into wrist. I really cannot resist. It tickles as hell but I like it so much. All the excitement goes through my feet to my head. I know it might sound kind of disgusting but each of us has one spot which makes you fly on a little white cloud.

"気持ちいい？(Do you like it?)"he asked and changed to my other leg. I couldn't say a word because if I did I would jump on him…I just enjoyed the moment till he stopped. When he stopped I opened my eyes watching him putting on my socks and shoes.

,,No change at all, just your little ugly feet but I like it. I always did…" he went back to his seat wanting to continue reading. I was still kind of shocked.

,,Something is wrong?" I could hear his voice behind the book he was holding in front of his face.

,,No…no! I am fine…thanks." I replied and tried to concentrate on my book too. After 10 minutes I gave up and started to stare at the graveyard.

,,It is so quiet, isn't it? It makes me calm. OK, so I am going to take shower and to bed." I took my stuff and was about to leave but Miki stood up and got in my way.

,,Can I come today?"he whispered again.

,,What do you mean? We are living here. You can go wherever you want. I am hungry so good night." I ignored his eyes and closed the glass doors behind me.

What is this all about? Why does he want to come to my room? Does he want to tell me something more? I will lock and sleep.

So I decided.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finished all the necessary needs I was lying in my bed and thinking about nothing. Yes I was, thinking about what happened between me and Miki.

,,Miki…" I sighed.

,,Yes?" I heard common voice. I looked at the open window where was Miki sitting and smoking.

,,What are you doing here!" I stood up and went to him.

,,I told you, didn't I? if I could come tonight? But you locked your door so I didn't have any other chance but come through the window. Smoke with me, please.."

He passed me the pipe and I little smoked, held it and then swallow a little, again held it and all the thoughts were gone. It started to feel good and my knees got weakened. I slowly went to down but Miki caught me and brought me to my bed and we sit next to each other.

,,It feels good, right?" he continued smoking and I was watching his lips which kissed the pipe.

,,Yes...I stopped thinking and I feel kinda…relaxed."

,,That is how it works. It is not our first time,right? Do you want more?" he offered me another one.

,,Yes and yes a little…" I was about to take the pipe but he grabbed my chin and kissed me. Right after our lips touched it wasn't a kiss. He was slowly blowing the smoke into my mouth. I let him. When he finished he smiled a lot and went to the window.

,,It is so different. We used to smoke like this a lot of times but I never could touch you because of the promise I gave to your father and brother. But now it is different. We are in human world and I can touch you.." he smiled with a little evil smirk.

,,Did we? I don't remember. Now more and more things are familiar than before, especially about you, still I don't know…Miki, are you that butler who used to be with me all the time?" I sat on my bed while a headache was about to come.

,,…and the one who killed you…I am so sorry, Airi…I had to. Your alter-ego was about to go crazy and kill everybody. I had to stop you…" his face expression changed into sad face.

,,Aaah, I see now. It is OK, soon or later I will remember. I didn't want you remind those things." I slowly got close to him enough and touched his shoulder to show him that I try to understand his feelings.

Once my hand touched his body he turned to me and kissed me. His fingers were holding tight my head and chin. It kind of hurt but I hugged him back. He kissed me again and I kissed him back.

,,Maybe we should stay as we are…" I whispered and he stopped kissing me.

,,No…we won't. I am not your butler anymore." He looked into my eyes.

,,That doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want! Let me go!" I was starting to be little angry.

,,Forget it, I won't let you run away." He said and threw me into my bed and bend to me.

,,We really should stop now. I don't want the others to.." before I could finish my sentence he started to kiss me wild and took my T-shirt off. I haven't realized that.

,,You can scream as much as you want. They won't care…" he hugged me tight.

,,I cannot get enough of your skin and fragrance…" he smelled my neck skin and touched my hair. I was so happy but scared at the same time. No, why am I lying to myself. I loved it. I enjoyed his hair and big body too I touched him and hugged him very tight.

,,No..stay!" I didn't want to let him go.

,,Don't be silly, I just want to take off my shirt too. Hahaha" he smiled, took off his shirt looking at me who was covering my naked chest.

,,Don't look at me!" I was all red all of sudden.

,,Un, I forgot that you are shy.." he covered us with a blanket and kissed my neck going down to my chest until I moaned loud.

,,Hey! What are you doing!?" Rinrara and Mao entered my room.

,,Get out! We are busy!" Miki uncovered us and both of them saw me only in my panties…

,,Are you crazy!? You cannot touch Airi! Mao! Stop him!" Rinrara was again jumping full of anger. Mao just smirked and turned to leave the room.

,,MAO?!" this little girl could be sometimes very annoying I thought.

,,It's fine, leave them. They can. She loved him and he has been waiting for her so long time. There are no rules, Rinrara. This is human world.. Come on!" Mao waved and winked on us.

,,Okay…but I will never forgive you! Both of you!" Rinrara stomped by each step she did until she left the room.

,,Hey bro, better the use key next time.." said Mao and Miki caught the keys from him and went to lock the door.

,,That is why…" I was OK but still I didn't want the two of them know…they will tell it to my dearest friend with violin..

,,Don't worry, Rin is annoying but keep the mouth shut up so as Mao." Miki hugged me and got happy because his warmth was overwhelming.

,,I need you…" I whispered into his ears and bit them a little. He squeezed but held me even more tight.

,,That's all I need to know…" he smiled.

When I woke up the next day Miki was lying next to me and looking at me.

,,Did you stare at me all the time?" I got embarrassed.

,,Of course, you know I don't sleep…well, I have to go. Just do whatever you want." He kissed my forehead take on his clothes and left my room.

I spent a night with Miki? We did all the bad things and it was so much fun. He is really good…too much maybe. I think I am addicted to him from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

My dark myself wanted take over my body and soul but I was not giving up. It hurt, everything. I would rather be dead..but I was fighting with all my strength because I knew they will come for me.

,,You are really an impossible bitch!" slapped me man which says all the time that he was my brother. I split some blood…my hands were chained so I couldn't really move. I saw what was happening but I my body was overtaken by Iris, my worst myself…

,,aahhha!" even if I tried to speak, I couldn't…

,,If you are so willing to live, it is a lot of trouble for me! Let Iris to take over your body!" he hit me again.

I was screaming and crying, I was so desparate…

,,I….hate…..despair!" I shouted out, don't know how.

,,What? Disappear!" he kicked me and I fell on the floor…when I fell down I could hear a big noise and voices in pain.

,,Lord Ose, release her!" I could hear familiar voice.

,,Miki…" my mouth whispered by bloody lips.

,,Isn't it our loyal traitor, Olivier Luna! You little sick scum! It is too late! Look, she is under the process!" said the man calling himself my brother…

Olivier? His name isn't Miki? What is happening?!

,,Shut up! This time you won't escape so easily!" said Miki which was getting closer and closer. I was so happy…I wanted to get up and run into his arms. Still not possible.

When Miki or Olivier saw me, he didn't say anything. Just throw a black rose in front of my brother. This gesture means death. An ultimate state, there is no way out.

,,Huuuuun, you are pretty brave, sick scum…" my brother accepted the rose of death.

,,Let her go…" he said all of sudden and the chains on my wrists fall apart.

,,why…?" I ratteled but I needed to know.

,,This gonna be war. The best war ever! I really started to like you, Olivier…I will send you a letter invitation for official dinner soon…till then…" my brother said calmly and disappeared from our sight.

I could finally a little move, but I was so beaten up that every single little movement of my body was a torture.

,,Rinrara, how is she?" I heard Miki's voice behind my friends.

,,She is coming to her sences but it will take some time to recover. Looks like that Iris has gone." Rinrara touched my forehead with hers.

,,Mao, please take care of her…I need to look for someone." Said Miki coldly and left the room.

,,Look at you, blood everywhere! Ahahah, I am happy you are still alive. Lets go home..." Smiled Mao as always and his big hands grab me into his arms bringing me back home. I didn't say anything, they knew. My body was completely numb so I let Mao to carry me. I don't remember at all what they were talking about because I fell asleep, still I was worried about Miki even in my dreams.

When I woke up, I was a little bandaged but I felt much more better, maybe Rinrara used some magic to release the pain. She was still there with me holding my hand.

,,You still haven't changed back to child's body?" I whispered and touched her gold beautiful hair, she is amazingly beautiful woman when she is in her original body.

,,Finally you woke up, I was worried that my spell didn't work because of the badd-ass deamon you are." She woke up and put her head on my chest.

,,You have worked hard, please rest for a while." I stoked her cheek and she slowly changed into the Rinrara we know. I carried her into her room, took my bathrobe and slowly went downstairs.

I have liked the stairs, since always. It is so beautiful. Very old, from high-quality wood with mysterious ornaments. I could see Mao sitting in his chair and reading a book as usual.

,,About Rinrara, thank you." He looked at me with a gentle smile.

,,No, here is the one who should say thank you…you risked your life to save me and came for me…"

I sat next to him with red face, as always, he has been too kind always that it makes me red.

,,You did well.." he pat a little my head.

,,Hm…"

,,You know why, Airi?" he stroked my back.

,,No…"

,,You fought Iris and survived!" he gave a big smile and I somehow felt relieved.

,,By the way, he hasn't come back yet..today is full moon, so you understand, right? After this sentence Mao got more serious than ever.

,,Actually till now I still don't know about him anything. Even in my past life he disappeared like that and then came back…I wish he would believe me more…" my chest started to hurt.

,,I see. He is a mysterious guy, isn't he?" Mao chuckled.

,,I go out every full moon to find a girl. I sleep with her and then she dies. This is me, Airi." Miki entered the living room and from his words I wasn't able to breathe.

,,I am incubus, the lowest and most disgusting living deamon ever. That is why I protected you. I really didn't want you to know this because you would leave me…" he fell on his knees and I hurried to hug him.

,,No, its OK! I have felt from you their parfume always.." I cried, he cried.

,,I was too scared that you will leave me…" he hugged me tight.

,,Our little princess is totally fine. I am going to check out my little devil too."

,,Mao, thanks.." Miki looked at him and Mao waved as always and let us alone.

,,Tonight, stay with me…"

,,No, I cant. You might die." He pushed me aside.

,,By the way, from now on, please call me Olivier. My real name is Olivier Luna…"

,,You are the child of Luna family?" I couldn't believe. Luna family was one of the most noble families until one of their ancestor betrayed them and they became doomed by Kami sama himself that the first new son will be born as the lowest creature in our world.

,,Nice to meet you, my name is not Airi Reema but Iris Lacrima." I didn't want him to worry even more and I want him to protect from now on so I offered him my hand for a hand shake.

,,Airi..." he hugged me again.

,,So it's a deal?" I smiled and patted his back.

,,Have a good sleep… this the only thing which I cannot promise..." he said and he blew onto me just like the same time I have arrived to this mansion for the first time. I fell asleep, immediately…

I was in my dreamland again. Why does he these kind of things to me? I was seeing those things all again. Once he uses this trick, I meet him again as my butler and my dying brother. But this time the atmosphere is different…why? Because I have met my brother finally.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I was alone in my room. Maybe Olivier carried me here and then…and then he went to find new victim. I was really sad but I gave up. I cannot bear it but I will do my best. He needs it to do and wants to protect me. But I was feeling like I don't want to be touched by him anymore, especially because I have let him touch me already. But I don't care anymore. Maybe it is better to leave it all. I don't think that we would be happy together anyway. He has been so cold all the time so we can continue like this. Then I can look for and maybe save my violin friend from my dreams.

But I didn't want to give up. I looked at the window which was closed. I touched my blankets which reminded me how happy we were together that night.

,,Only one time happy in a long time, huh."I smirked ironically and took on my pullover lying on chair next to my bed. I checked my mobile phone. As always some sms from my mother and maybe some messages from my friends but I just threw it somewhere onto my bed and left the room. I wasn't really sure what I want to do and I got the feeling that nobody's home. I was just wandering through the mansion. I wasn't hungry at all either.

Then I remembered that upstairs is one more room. I've been told not to go there because I might get hurt. I liked the rounded stairs there. Nothing would happen if I climb up and down. So I thought and enjoyed every step. It was like going to some wonderland. On the wall were a lot of portraits of people I've never seen. Maybe the previous owners? They looked all so sophisticated and modest. The stairs were quite high but I wanted to see the destination. Maybe in the half one portrait shocked me. I have got frozen.

,,This is…!" I touched the painted face of my violin friend. He had so sad expression looking nowhere holding his black violin. His hair were little messy and he wore black shirt with ruffles on his chest. Then I heard that melody again. I looked up.

,,It is from upstairs!" I started to climb faster. I knew that nothing will stop me now.

I was so excited that I forgot about my problems for a while. I wanted to see him and I wanted to meet him. I wanted to talk to that violin guy. I wanted to know why did he look so sad every time. More I wanted to reach the destination faster more it was farther. Why was that? That is the theory of relativity? Nonsense. Once you want something really fast it takes so long time and once you don't want something at all it comes faster than you expect. It is annoying but it is normal.

At the moment when I finally reached the door the pain came. The same one which I felt when I was in my dream where my brother was dying. Does it have any connection? I put my hand onto my chest and breathed deep to calm down. As my fingers were getting closer to the door handle I started to tremble. I stopped. I started to hesitate to open them.

,,This is not right, I am forbidden to come here…" I started to regret and turn for my leave. With my first step the doors opened. I didn't want to turn back but it was too late. I saw the young sad face with short dark grey hair covering his eyes which I could see only a little.

,,Are you leaving?" I' ve never heard sadder voice.

,,I…I, well…you know.." I couldn't say anything because I was fascinated by him.

,,You are not supposed to come here but you did. You have troubles that is why you came right? On your way here you forgot all your worries, didn't you?" he started to talk. I was staring and couldn't move.

,,They will be very angry with me…" I murmured.

,,They won't." I could see a little smile on his face. What was that?

,,What do you mean?" I stepped aside anyway.

,,They don't want nobody to disturb me. I am the owner of this mansion and leader of all of you."

,,I thought so, you are on the one of those portraits. But that is in the middle of the stairs, you must be very old still you look so young and innocent." I was shaking and didn't have any courage to look into his eyes.

,,That is right. I cannot die or age. I am doomed to live for the eternity which never ends...but I am glad that we have finally met." He offered me his hand to shake.

,,Uhnm…" I followed.

,,Why are you here all alone?"

,,That was my wish and I don't like presence of many people." He touched his head.

,,But there are only 4 of us." I was more and more curious.

,,Yes, that is right but until the time you would be awaken I ordered them that they must protect you from this room. It would be maybe too painful for you. Because I was the one who killed your brother." His voice changed into sad one again.

,,I don't mind. He is really evil and Olivier killed me so whatever." I tried to smile that I really don't take things like this serious anymore.

,, Yes, your precious butler and my very young something…" maybe he tried to be funny.

,,I don't understand…"

,,I am not from the Luna family but I am his ancestor. I am his mother's younger brother. But his mother had so many children. She is the first of our family, well maybe better to say she could be my grandmother or something. You know how it is with these deamon families.." he smiled.

,,You are totally different in my dreams." I smiled to because I felt relieved.

,,Not really…"

,,At least you are more talkative than I have ever imagined and you try to make jokes." I smiled and prepared for a leave. I didn't want to because somehow everything was getting more familiar.

,,Airi, you still don't know who you really are and I know that you refuse to know because you are scared what could happen. You don't have to force to smile in front of me. I know everything about you. About all of you. I know also Olivier's feelings, Rin's one and Mao's too. You cannot hide anything from me. Now I know what is HE doing…it must be painful here, right?" he got closer to me and put his hand on my chest. I was amused, started to cry and hugged him.

,,You can scream if you want. I wish you could shout out all of your pain within your heart…" he hugged me back and waited with me until I stopped.


End file.
